Una Propuesta
by orquidblack
Summary: Reto: Una piedra en el camino. Amatista. 7/Marzo/2012. Itachi es un sensei enamorado de un alumnno particular ¿Qué hará cuándo una curiosa piedra amatista llegue a sus manos?


Holas! Primero que nada quiero darle las gracias a Derama 17 por la invitación, y su gran desafio, realmente espero estar a la altura siendo la primera vez que participo. Ojala les guste, y gracias de antemano por leer este One shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Una Propuesta.

**Piedra:** Amatista.

**Autor del Fic:** Orquidblack.

**Autor del manga:** Masashi Kishimoto.

**Una Propuesta**

Sus enormes ojos se abrieron, mostrando dos pupilas de un azul tan claro, que rivalizaban en belleza con el mismísimo cielo. Aquella preciosa mirada se dirigió a su interlocutor, que lo observaba severamente desde enfrente del salón de clases. Su mirada oscura, y fría no le presagiaba nada bueno, y por unos instantes fugaces hubiese deseado estar en cualquier otro lugar del mundo menos allí. Sabía que aquella total falta de atención por su parte traería nefastas consecuencias.

Instintivamente, el muchacho fue enteramente consciente de que todos sus compañeros de clases mantenían la vista clavada en él, expectantes y con cierta malicia, e inconscientemente se mordió los labios de puro nerviosismo ¿Acaso sus compañeros sospecharían? ¿Era demasiado evidente?

-Repito de nuevo, joven Deidara. Si no va a prestar la debida atención a la lección, lo mejor que puede hacer es retirarse.

La profunda e intimidatoria voz del sensei más temido, y más deseado de la facultad de Artes, Itachi Uchiha, se filtro como veneno helado haciéndolo respingar en su asiento.

-Sí, sen….sensei hn-musito cohibido, y con cierta torpeza, evitando a toda costa mirar al otro hombre. Su magnifica presencia lo desarmaba y lo hacía detestarlo a partes iguales. Y no tenía caso justificarse, o iniciar un enfrentamiento directo con el moreno profesor, de todas maneras saldría perdiendo porque sabía que haría gala de toda su autoridad y barrería el piso con él.

Se levanto con pasmosa rapidez, deseando desde su fuero interno que aquel episodio se borrara de su memoria. Era lo más penoso del mundo para él distraerse de semejante manera en clases, y lo peor es que llevaba haciéndolo recurrentemente desde hacía más de tres semanas.

Tres semanas desde que comenzó aquello.

-Al finalizar la jornada quiero verlo en mi oficina.

La orden indirecta detuvo los pasos del menor, clavándolo en la puerta del salón con el corazón agitado, y el cuerpo mareado de anticipación. Volvería a suceder, y él no podría hacer absolutamente nada al respecto por detenerlo. Y tal vez no quería que aquello acabara.

Cerró los ojos angustiado y excitado.

-Hn.

* * *

><p>Sabia que su estudiante era demasiado joven, tan sólo tenía dieciocho años, y había llegado a Tokio solo, a vivir con la cabeza plagada de sueños y anhelos. Era demasiado ingenuo e inocente frente a la vida, y él no se estaba esforzando mucho en mostrarle otra cara del mundo. Lo más probable era que lo odiara, y aunque sonara como el peor bastardo del universo prefería que Deidara sintiera esos sentimientos negativos por él antes que nada. No podría soportar ser uno más de los profesores para el menor.<p>

Y si esa era la única forma para tener al muchacho de ojos celestes bajo su merced, pues seguiría haciéndolo hasta que Deidara comprendiera que era suyo, y no lo abandonara jamás.

En un principio se había propuesto la idea de acercarse a su rubio estudiante, argumentando algunas tutorías, pero su carácter parco e indiferente había terminado por asustar y alejar al menor, que prefirió como tutor al despreciable pelirrojo, profesor de escultura, Sasori.

¡Oh! Como odiaba y envidiaba a ese hombre por compartir camarería con el jovencito, y lo que le sentaba peor es que sabía que al otro maestro también le interesaba Deidara. Y el temor de que ambos llegaran a concretar algún tipo de relación era un miedo que lo perseguía hasta en sus peores pesadillas. No podía tolerar la idea de que aquel pelmazo amante de las marionetas se lo quitara.

Pero la vida le había sonreído. Sin que se lo esperara, una irresistible oportunidad llegó para él en forma de Amatista. Y aunque su manera de tomarla era todo, menos noble, no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo.

Inesperadamente una piedra se había atravesado en su camino.

Una sonrisa satisfecha decoro sus atractivos labios, mientras su memoria viajaba en el tiempo.

_Fue una casualidad del destino que aquella tarde una vez terminada su clase no se fuera inmediatamente del salón, su costumbre no era quedarse porque evitaba a toda costa que sus estudiantes, al menos los /as más directos/as se le echaran encima con insinuaciones descaradas. Sin embargo, revisaba un par de apuntes, y los minutos se le pasaron volando, y cuando quiso mirar la hora contemplo el salón vació, y el sonido de la lluvia afuera del edificio golpeando contra las ventanas en un sonido bastante relajante._

_Algo irritado, resopló, y se apuro por guardar los últimos papeles que le quedaban. Tenía hambre, y aún no sabía que se cocinaría para la cena. A veces vivir tan solo, le pesaba muchísimo._

_Una hoja se le escapó de las manos, y cuando se agacho a recogerla, fue cuando la vio._

_Una finísima cadena de oro brillaba debajo de uno de los pupitres de sus alumnos. Intrigado se acerco hasta tomarla entre sus manos de pianista, y al observarla minuciosamente vio una preciosa piedra amatista colgando de ella. La piedra estaba tallada de exquisita manera, un trabajo que le hizo recordar a los artesanos Venecianos del siglo XVI. Toda una joya._

_No alcanzo a pensar demasiado en la piedra, un sonido repentino de pasos apresurados, lo hizo guardarse la cadena en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón oscuro, con rapidez. Intrigado, espero hasta el momento en que la puerta del salón se abría estrepitosamente dejando pasar a la delgada y rubia silueta de uno de sus estudiantes._

_Él estudiante._

_El único ser humano que hasta ahora tenía la sobrenatural capacidad de acelerar, su antes marchito corazón, hasta el límite de la taquicardia. Y el muchacho era deliciosamente inconsciente de ello._

_Con morbosa diversión, lo vio abrir y cerrar esa tentadora boca un par de veces como pez fuera del agua, mientras sus ojos celestes viajaban frenéticos por la sala buscando algo._

_-Joven Deidara ¿Qué sucede?-lo observo dirigir sus ojos celestes hacía su pupitre, el mismo lugar en el cual encontró la joya. Se sonrió internamente-¿Se le perdió algo?-le pregunto fascinado por ver cada reacción en él._

_-Eh… hn…-el chico se llevó una mano nerviosamente a sus rubios cabellos, algo húmedos por la lluvia seguramente, para acomodárselos, y luego desordenárselos. El profesor Uchiha lo ponía inestablemente ansioso, había algo en la forma intensa en que lo miraba que lo hacía desconfiar, y estar solos en la aula deshabitada no ayudaba en nada-… profesor ¿No habrá visto una cadena con una amatista como colgante?_

_Expectante el menor esperaba una respuesta. Realmente rogaba para sus adentros que el mayor la hubiera visto, de lo contrario no sabía que iba a hacer .Aquella cadena había estado en su familia, según su difunta abuela, por más de cinco generaciones, y era parte de un regalo que unos extranjeros le hicieron a una de sus antepasadas. Y siendo él hijo único, se la habían entregado el día de su graduación del colegio, y desde ese momento jamás se la había quitado. _

_Consideraba a aquella amatista, una especie de amuleto, y el recuerdo más grande que tenía de su abuela, la mujer que lo crio. Una manera de estar siempre con ella, sintiendo su incondicional amor._

_-Tal vez-le respondió segundos después con voz ronca, y una brillante astucia iluminando sus pupilas ónix. Su cabeza había dado con una perversa idea._

_-En dón…_

_La oscura mirada del Uchiha lo hizo interrumpir sus palabras, sintiéndose tenso en el acto._

_-¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para recuperar tu preciada joya?-lo cuestionó con marcada malicia, sacando la cadena, y mostrándosela descaradamente._

_El rostro desencajado de su alumno lo observó estupefacto, intuyendo que aquella pregunta escondía más de lo que se podía leer a simple vista. De pronto, tuvo la repentina sensación de haber ido a parar directamente a la boca del lobo._

_Y no sabía que tan en lo cierto estaba._

Ese mismo día. Hacía tres semanas atrás, con la lluvia como telón de fondo lo había llevado hasta su departamento, y lo había tomado sin remordimientos, ni culpas de por medio. Fue todo lo tierno y amable que necesitaba el menor, y allí comprendió que lo que sentía por el rubio lo sobrepasaba todo.

No dejó que se marchara, y lo coacciono para que se fuera a vivir con él. Fue increíblemente ruin y egoísta, pero es que sentía que ya no podía vivir sin él, y ciertamente estaba decidido a enamorarlo, aunque sus métodos no fueran de lo más ortodoxos. Pero él no era convencional, y se enorgullecía de ello.

Al menos ahora, Deidara ya no se quejaba tanto. Seguía siendo irritantemente testarudo, libre y obsesionado con su arte, pero parecía adaptarse a vivir juntos, a estar a su lado. Ojala algún día el menor comprendiese que él estaba dispuesto a dárselo todo, a que él era el que estaba en las manos del otro en esa bizarra relación.

Cuando ese día llegara, se sacaría la cadena con la amatista, que colgaba ahora de su cuello, como un recuerdo permanente de lo que tenían, y se la devolvería con la esperanza de que Deidara se quedara a su lado porque así lo quería, por su propia elección.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su oficina le hicieron sentir el estomago revuelto. Casi podía olerlo en el ambiente.

La sangre se le disparo en las venas.

-Adelante.

Al otro lado de la puerta, y con las manos temblorosas, le costo un par de segundos, que se le hicieron eternos al menor, recomponerse.

Conocía las supuestas reglas del Uchiha. Acostarse y vivir juntos, hasta que el moreno se aburriera y le devolviera el colgante. Y aún así toda esa situación se le hacía irreal.

Todo era culpa de una bendita piedra.

Suspiro derrotado, odiándose a segundos por disfrutar de ese macabro juego que tan bien dirigía aquel moreno sátiro. Sentía que lo odiaba, y a ratos, en la más absoluta oscuridad de sus pensamientos, con el cuerpo desnudo del mayor pegado al suyo, creía que lo amaba, lo cual tachaba al instante de una aberración. No podía enamorarse de él, aunque bien sabia que se mentía así mismo.

Le observó entrar a la oficina, tan bello y jovial, lleno de frescura y vitalidad. Sintió una desesperación, una ardorosa ansiedad, surgida de su lado más enfermizo, e imaginó a Deidara como el agua cristalina, resbalando entre sus dedos, sintiéndose incapaz de retenerlo.

-Yo eh... lamento haberme distraído en clases hn-el rubio encumbró la cabeza, encontrando el rostro del mayor a un palmo de distancia - ¿Supongo que merezco un castigo hn?-le preguntó a modo de provocación, sabía que al otro le encantaba que hiciera eso.

Como respuesta, Itachi atacó su boca, frenético, succionando su lengua, acariciando los dientes perfectos. Marginó el cuerpo delgado entre el costoso escritorio de roble oscuro y su estoica figura. Deidara no se quejó por las repentinas caricias cargadas de deseo, por el contrario, las consintió, con la misma premura, porque ya comenzaba a aceptar la fogosa demanda con la que lo trataba su sensei. Expuso su cuello, todavía con las marcas que días atrás el mismo le había hecho, y el moreno comenzó a renovarlas con sus besos ardientes, el rubio ronroneó, tironeando del pantalón de su maestro como un gatito juguetón.

Totalmente entregado.

El Uchiha se deshizo de la hebilla de su cinto, y también de su pantalón. El menor lo imitó con su camiseta, y sus jeans desgastados pasando a llevar su ropa interior. Frotó su erección contra la cadera del moreno, ávido.

-Voltéate -Deidara obedeció, con la entera confianza que se profesaban los amantes. Itachi hizo a un lado los libros, y documentos para que el pequeño pudiera recargar la mitad de su cuerpo, sin problemas, sobre la mesa. Pero estaba tan acelerado, que todo fue a dar al piso, con estridente ruido. A ninguno pareció importarle - Abre bien las piernas - El moreno humedeció su dedo índice y corazón a base de saliva e introdujo uno en el estrecho ano del rubio, sondeó el área, acostumbrándola a su invasión. Las caderas del menor se elevaron, buscando más de ese toque exquisito. El profesor introdujo el segundo dedo, dilatando, masajeando el esfínter, todo con maestría.

-Ya estás bien caliente y palpitante, ¿quieres algo mucho más grande? - Susurró lascivo, cerca de su oído. Deidara respondió con un manso gemido, desconociéndose por ser capaz de entregarse de tal manera a ese hombre. Sólo bastaba que lo tocara, y él ya ardía en llamas, olvidando todo a su alrededor. Oscuro y perverso hombre era el mayor.

Alejó la fuente de placer manual, y su erección, resplandeciente y perlada del glande, se rozó contra los glúteos respingados del rubio. Observó que mantenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de regular su agitada respiración; ¿estaría imaginándose que otro hombre estaba por penetrarlo, alguien como Sasori? Con ese pensamiento hiriéndole como hierro incandescente directo al corazón, Itachi encajó su sexo de una sola estocada. Gracias a la perfecta preparación, el dolor no fue imposible de tolerar. Deidara se sintió invadido por la extensa carne del Uchiha.

-Dei, Dei, Dei - Gemía, introduciéndose hasta que sus testículos chocaban contra el firme trasero. Una y otra vez, las carnes calientes de su estudiante se abrían para él, succionaban su miembro, apresándole entre las paredes.

El rubio se tocó el miembro, comenzando a masturbarse porque el calor que sentía ya era insoportable, pero su profesor le apartó la mano de golpe, y la sustituyó por la propia.

-Tú no harás nada, quiero que todo el placer que sientas, sea causado por mí-murmuro posesivo.

Y lo penetró con renovado arrojo. Deidara aulló de júbilo. El silencioso ambiente sólo era perturbado por sollozos, respiraciones irregulares, y el sonido sordo tan característico del sexo voluptuoso.

-Quiero que grites mi nombre - Irrumpió después de un rato el moreno - En medio de tu orgasmo, gritarás mi nombre -Clamó, demando y aumentó el ritmo de la masturbación.

-¡Sí, hn! - Accedió, aruñando la oscura madera del escritorio. Deliraba de placer, y si Itachi le hubiese propuesto arrojarse de un puente, también habría aceptado sin pensarlo.

-Soy yo, quien te brinda éste placer, sólo yo. Recuérdalo bien -Besó su pálida espalda, mordisqueó sus hombros, hambriento, con la desesperación de un loco.

-¡Sólo tú!- Repitió, sin saber exactamente qué decía - ¡Me corro hn! - Gimoteó, desbocado.

-Córrete en mi mano, y grita mi nombre, hazlo hermoso mío.

El menor chilló, aturdido por la intensa pasión ¿Por qué estar con ese hombre, que tan frío parecía a simple vista, tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente perfecto? ¿Por qué se lo permitía? ¿Aquella amatista realmente valía tanto?

- ¡Ita…Itachi!-Bramó, entregado al maravilloso orgasmo-Itachi… - Aclamó más despacito, parando su meneo de cadera. Sus piernas se agitaban, amenazando con colapsar en cualquier instante. Selló sus párpados y pasó saliva, el delicioso cosquilleo todavía se extendía por todo su vientre y miembro.

-Eres mío, pequeño, mío. Siempre. Nadie te podrá apartar de mi lado. Nunca -Balbuceaba el moreno, mientras subía una de las piernas frágiles sobre la desordenada mesa. El ángulo de la penetración fue más profundo y certero. Lamió su mano, tragándose la esencia de Deidara, todo él era pura miel, deliciosa ambrosia que deseaba degustar el resto de su vida. Sus constantes bombeos continuaron, en un feroz vaivén, danzando con gracia.

El éxtasis lo alcanzó más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado. Itachi se derrumbó sobre la espalda mancillada de su bello amante, hiperventilando, susurrando incoherencias, expresando cuánto le amaba.

-Mío. Mío. Mío - Alcanzó a escuchar Deidara, antes de amodorrarse. Sus encuentros siempre tenían esa intensidad desbordante hasta el límite de lo exhausto.

-Llévame a casa hn- Le pidió el rubio, mientras bostezaba.

El sensei Uchiha sonrió, y besó los rubios cabellos húmedos por el sudor. Su felicidad estaba allí, y no pensaba dejarla ir. Nada, ni nadie, se lo arrebatarían.

* * *

><p>Gracias por la invitación este 7 de marzo del 2012. Es un honor haber participado, y nos vemos el 17 =)<p> 


End file.
